Yellow Submarine
by nancy777ca
Summary: LeeLauraLee drowns his sorrows and wakes up to the best confession


Yellow Submarine

A.N: A special thanks to esoziaa for the lipstick idea!

Somebody was being tortured aboard the Battlestar Galactica. Laura Rosilin was ready to burst out the CAG's room when she stopped, hand on the doorknob...No, not tortured. There was a rhythm to the wailing that almost sounded like...Dear Lords, _singing_. Laura grimaced at the sounds drifting down the hall and coming closer.

"Dammit, Lee. Shut up!" Kara Thrace whispered vehemently, stopping in front of Lee's room.

"I donwanna! ImasingifIfrakkingwanna!" Lee asserted. Laura bit her lip and looked for a place to hide. She really did not want to explain to Lieutenant Thrace what she was doing in Captain Apollo's room. Especially since she hadn't explained things to Lee yet.

"And our frieeeennnndddsss, are all nestdoooooooorrrrr!" Lee wailed, then wrinkled his eyebrows. "I don't think that's right, do you Starbuck?" Kara tried her best to prop her friend up with one arm against the wall while she turned the doorknob to his room.

Laura ducked into the CAG's narrow shower and drew the curtain.

"Howsit go? Starbuck?" Lee asked narrowing his eyes in concentration.

"Frak if I'll tell ya. I'm not a masochist."

"Tell meeeeeee! I wannaknowrightnow!" Lee demanded at the top of his lungs. Kara closed her eyes and held her breath against the sharp burst of liquor in Lee's breath. "Thassanorder! Oooh! I know- Anourfriendssssss are allll abooooooarddd!"

"Oh Lords." Kara whimpered as the horrific sounds filled her ears.

"No. Aboard." Lee corrected her while she dragged him into the room.

"Wannadance?" Lee asked moving his hips back and forth. Kara ignored the request and dropped Lee onto his bed.

"Okay. My job's done. Now, I'll come see you in the morning with my patent hangover cure." Kara kneeled next to the bed and drew the blankets up around him.

"Ewww." Lee shuddered. "Donwanthatnoway."

"You'll thank me in the morning buddy." Kara kissed Lee's forehead and stood up.

"Yourwelcome." Lee replied with a curt nod. "Soyoudonwannadance?" Lee asked snapping his fingers, scowling when he couldn't quite manage to snap his right fingers. "Lauradindancewithmeeither...I'm a good dancer." Lee insisted shaking his hips again. "And the baaaaannnddd begins to plaaaaaayyyyy. Weeee aaaall liiiive in a yellooooow submariiiiine..." Lee began to sing again.

"Frakking hell. Goodnight. Lee." Kara walked towards the door.

"We allllllliiveeeeina yellow summmmarine, a yelloooo summmaaarineee" Laura popped her head out of the shower when she was sure Lee was alone. The man was drunk off his gourd. Any confession she uttered now would be utterly useless.

"Lee." She stepped into his eye line and Lee's face lit up. He sat up and raised his arm to salute, poking himself in the eye.

"Hi Pezdent Ros...Rosie,Rosisisiilin" He crooked his finger to bring her closer. Laura sighed and kneeled next to his bed. "I'm a little inebriatated."

"Yes you are." Laura said with a small smile.

"Who told you?" Lee asked, insulted.

"Sweetie, I need to explain my behavior today." Laura said. "Do you think you can pay attention?"

"ATTENTION!" Lee ordered as if he expected Laura to fall into formation.

"I'll just come right out and say it okay?"

"I donwannahear anythinyou have tosay." Lee scowled dropping back onto his back and turning away from her. Laura forced herself not to focus on the curve of his behind as he curled into a fetal position. "Ismybirthdaynyouspoiledit."

"I'm sorry, Lee. Really I am. Can you forgive me?"

"No. I juswannadanceanyousaidno. You donwannadance. I donwannaforgiveyou. You dancewith that stupid jackass Tigh. But not me...Tigh? He's...he's...bald!"

"We're friends, Lee. Can't I at least tell you why?"

"Nope."

"Lee, would you look at me, at least." Lee sighed annoyed and turned to face her. His blue eyes were hazy with the liquor he begun to down after her refusal on top of the liquor he'd already consumed throughout the celebration. Laura figured his drunkenness could be a blessing. She could be completely honest with him and chances are if she humiliated herself, he wouldn't recall it in the morning.

"Lee, I was afraid to-"

"I'm not listening!" Lee insisted covering his ears.

"I didn't trust myself to-"

"We all liiive in a yellow submariinnee, a yellow sumarineeee, a yellow summarineee, An our friensssssare all aboooaaadrddd" Lee screeched. Laura gave an exclamation of frustration and decided a more direct approach would be needed. Laura leaned down and closed her mouth over his, getting a blast full of liquored breath. Not the most romantic moment, but Laura's blood skipped in her veins all the same. When Laura pulled back, Lee was smiling at her. A smile that made him look about four years old.

"I think youlikeme, MadamPezdent."

"Yes, Captain Apollo. That's why I didn't want to dance with you, I didn't trust myself to not betray how good it felt to be in your arms. I didn't want anyone to know how I felt. Especially since I'd just begun to admit it to myself."

"Ooooh, so you _like _melikeme." Lee said with a giggle.

"Yes, Captain." Laura said smiling.

"I likeyoutoo." Lee grinned. Then he took her hand and placed it over his crotch. "_Like_ you like you." Laura's cheeks burned at the admission. "Pezdent Rosisisilin?" Lee asked.

"Yes?" Laura asked nuzzling his cheek with her lips.

"Tell me thisagaintomorrow?" He asked.

"I promise." Laura assured him fighting laughter.

"Good." Lee said and within seconds, the great Apollo was snoring.

Lee Adama awoke to a humming in his head. A throbbing, insistent buzz that became louder and louder the closer he got to consciousness. And the pain...Oh Lords, the pain. Stabbing and excruciating. He groaned and dug his head against the pillow, trying to fight against the pressure bearing down on his eyes.

"Mornin' Captain." A cheery female voice boomed through every nerve ending..

"Ahhhh!" Lee cried out in a sob. "Why?" He asked helplessly. He didn't dare open his eyes. That would take more courage than he currently possessed.

"How ya feelin', Sunshine?" Kara asked crouching down next to his bunk.

"Stop shouting. Mercy." Lee pleaded, throwing an arm over his eyes. "Pain, just. Ow. Everywhere." He grumbled biting his lip against the painful effort of speech.

"Well, lucky for you. I come prepared." Kara lowered her voice sympathetically and held up the glass she held.

"Oh God. Gun. Please." Lee begged.

"Drink this first, then you can shoot yourself."

"No me. Shoot you. Bitch." Lee scowled. He risked opening one eye and saw what she held in her hand. "Evil bitch." Then he turned away from her.

"Ah no you don't. You're gonna get this inside of you if I have to shove it up the other end. Got it?" Kara insisted grabbing his arm and pulling him back towards her.

"Tell me I didn't act as bad as I feel." Lee sighed very slowly raising himself on one elbow.

"Nah. Though I will be burning my copy of Yellow Submarine. You utterly ruined that song for me." Kara said shaking her head. Lee looked at her in confusion then with growing horror as the memory came back to him.

"Good Lords." He whispered paling.

"You're not kidding. I think everyone on Galactica will be burning their copies of that song." Lee struggled to remember the rest of the night but the effort was much too painful. Kara pushed the cup against his lips.

"Ack!" Lee grimaced pulling away but Kara would not be dissuaded. She pulled his mouth open by pulling his hair at the back and tilted the tomato and raw egg concoction into his mouth. Lee had no choice but to swallow. With a mouth full of goop and eyes full of betrayal, Lee conceded defeat.

"I hate you." Lee sighed falling back against the mattress.

"You're welcome." Kara smiled getting to her feet. "Oh and I gotta say, burgundy is a very good color on you." Kara blew him a kiss and Lee could hear her laughter trailing down the hall. Lee turning his head on the pillow and staring at the door in confusion.

"That one gets stranger by the day." He grumbled closing his eyes and letting his arm fall over the side of the bed.

When Lee awoke again, he felt considerably better, though there was still a dull throb behind his eyes. And his mouth was full of the taste of that torturous hang over cure. He sat up slowly. A shower would fix him, Lee decided. And a good teeth brushing. Lee added with a shudder. He shuffled over to his locked for socks and underwear. Standing up, Lee stared into the small mirror on his locker in confusion. Something was..._off_ somehow but he couldn't quite figure what. He blinked and then took a step back. When he saw it, his jaw fell open. Lee Adama was wearing lipstick! Peering closer Lee examined the smears on his lips. He tilted his head again to stare at the door. Kara?

How drunk had he been last night? Frakking hell, did he...no. Kara would have beaten the shit out of him if he'd tried anything, drunk or sober and she sure as hell wouldn't have joked about it afterwards. If not Kara then wh-...Oh shit...Lee slid to the floor in weak mortification. President Rosilin. It was coming back to him in teasing flashes. She'd been there, in his room.

"_Oh, you like me, like me." _And then he'd taken her hand and...frakking shit. He'd practically begged her to molest him. But...hang on a minute, Lee thought. She'd kissed him. Or had he dreamt that part? Lee shook his head, trying to clear it. No, the proof was there on his mouth. He ran his tongue along his bottom lip. He got back to his feet and his mouth broke into a small grin when he studied the scandalous smears. He couldn't taste her but still, knowing her mouth had been on his caused an insistent throb to begin in his pants. President Rosilin had kissed him, what was a bit of physical pain compared to that?

Stepping into his narrow shower, Lee ducked his head beneath the warm spray. He intended to rush through the process as water was only released from the nozzle for ten minutes but the throbbing shaft at his center demanded attention. Lee calculated how many minutes of water he had left compared with how long it would take him to bring about his release. He thickened further in anticipation. Not long at all. Taking himself in hand Lee leaned against the shower wall and closed his eyes. Her face automatically filled his mind. As always. Lee ran his fingers along the smooth head of his shaft. He tried to recall the feeling of her fingers pressed against his crotch. But the images were too hazy, much less any sensation. He'd have to rely on his imagination. It wouldn't have to be the first time. Everyone thought Captain Apollo had no imagination. They'd be shocked out of their boots if they spent a minute in Lee Adama's mind when he had Laura Rosilin on the brain. Lee stroked himself steadily, with quickening movements as his body began to tighten. Lords, the things he had done to that woman in his mind. The things she had done to him. He'd had her bent over in front of him, up against the wall, down on the floor, in his desk chair, on her desk in Colonial One. Lee bit his lip as he swelled ready to burst in his hand. Any second now...

"Can I help?" A female voice asked sliding the shower door open a bit. Lee jumped and his eyes flew open and met the smiling blue eyes of President Laura Rosilin. Her smile very nearly brought Lee to orgasm and his mouth fell open when he discovered his beautiful president was very, very naked.

Lee's heart literally stopped in his chest as he watched this gorgeous creature step into the narrow shower with him.

"Mmm...mm...Madame President...I-" Lee stammered ignoring the cold tiles as he backed up to make room for her.

"Do you want me to go?" Laura asked hesitantly placing a hand on his chest and looking up into his eyes. _Lords, her hand was touching him..._ He was gonna come so frakking hard.

"Nnnn...n.n.no" Lee stuttered. _Oh for frak's sake's Apollo! Get a grip. Grip...On him, her hand...oh yes please._ Lee pleaded silently. Her smile made him bite back a whimper. The water was coursing down her back, dousing her black hair. She looked like some frakking sea-goddess.

"About last night-" Laura began running her fingers along his strong shoulders. _Lower...oh Gods...Lower, please._

"You kissed me." Lee said softly. Then he was touching her. Just her collar bone and then following the droplets of warm water onto her breasts. His eyes lowered to hers questioning. Laura took his hand and covered her right breast with it. Her eyes fluttered closed and she bit her lip.

"I was gonna ask if it was just the liquor talking-" Laura sighed.

"No, I've wanted you for the longest time." Lee admitted pressing his lips to her damp forehead.

"Oh good. Otherwise this could have been very embarrassing." Laura admitted with a giggle that brushed her nipple against the palm of his hand. "I've dreamed of you, Captain Apollo...very...oh..." Laura shivered when his mouth lowered to her ear and he brushed his thumb across her nipple.

"Lee...call me, Lee." Lee growled, running his tongue down the curve of her ear to the side of her neck. Laura raised her hands to his back, feeling the damp warmth of his skin against her chest.

"Lee..."Laura moaned pressing against him, her abdomen coming up against the velvet steel of him. "How much water?...how much time?..." She asked.

"'Bout two minutes." Lee replied he moved to take one of her breasts into his mouth but Laura pushed him back.

"This is what I dreamt of last night." Laura admitted lowering herself to her knees. Lee's eyes widened.

"Frak, are you sure?" He asked in disbelief.

"Aren't you?" Laura asked with a wink. Lee's legs very nearly gave way when the heat of her mouth claimed his swollen length. Her hands held his soaked thighs as her mouth drew him out lovingly. To see this woman of such power, there on her knees, submissive to him...Better than his dreams.

"Ahhhh, frak...Laura...oh..."Lee panted stroking the back of her head, afraid of pushing her too hard but it took all his restraint not to push himself deeper into her mouth. _Submissivness my ass, _Lee thought with a soft giggle. Even down on her knees, Laura Rosilin knew of her power over him. Within seconds his body tightened and he warningly began to pull back.

"Ah...Now...Laura, I'm gonna..." Laura reached back and cupped his bottom in her hands, holding him still. Her eyes were bright and filled with emotion as they watched him and Lee's head fell back and he surrendered deep and thick into Laura's mouth.

The water had stopped a few seconds earlier but neither noticed as Lee helped Laura up off her knees.

"Well, goodness. Those are gonna be sore later." Then she pressed against Lee and placed a soft kiss on his lips "but it was well worth it." Laura insisted nuzzling his jaw with her mouth.

"Let's get out of here. It's getting cold." Lee shivered drawing her warmth against his body.

Funnily enough, his headache was gone. He wondered briefly if Kara knew about _this_ hangover cure.

Lee led her to his bed and sat her down in front of him. "Should we talk about this?" He asked, gathering her damp hair up off her back and wrapping it in his towel.

"All I do all day is talk. With you, right now. I just want to feel." Laura admitted dotting small kisses along his stomach. "We can talk later. For now...I love you. Now come here and show me that you love me too." Laura fell back against the mattress. Lee smiled at her.

"That's a hell of an assumption, Madame President." He joked even as he lowered himself to his knees. Laura lifted her head.

"I'm afraid to say that, Captain Apollo, as much as you try to hide it. Everything you feel is in your eyes. Now get up here and put me out of my misery." Lee grinned devilishly.

"Want it bad do ya?" Lee whispered, running his hands up both of her legs.

"I want you..."

"Oh and I shall do my very best to obey that presidential order. However, first things first." Lee slowly parted her thighs.

"Lee, for frak's sake. Would you get up here...ohhhhhh." Laura trailed off as Lee's mouth claimed her between her thighs. Lee drank in the taste of her and felt himself getting drunk all over again. He curled his tongue against her soft center held her thighs down against the mattress as her whimpers became cries of passion. When he thrust his tongue into her heat Laura cried out his name and pride filled him.

"Oh...oh Gods...Lee...Lee...Lee...Right there...Oh...please...There..." Laura begged as he worked to shatter her. Moments before her release, Laura gripped his short hair in her hand and tried to arch her hips beneath his hands but he held her still. "Yes...oh Lee..." Laura pleaded. Her pleas had him stirring again and when she finally cried out her release, Lee was ready to plunge himself deep inside of her. He slid his tongue back and forth inside of her while she came apart on the mattress.

Sighing, Laura tilted her head and smiled at Lee's cocky grin as he stood up.

"Dreamt of that too." Laura murmured. Then her gaze lowered to his straining erection. "And that."

Lee glanced down at how very hard he was once again and warmth flooded his face.

"Lee Adama! After what you just did, you're blushing?" Laura asked giggling. Lee lifted his shoulder in a shrug and crawled up next to her onto the bed.

"Could you just wrap your arms around me for a moment. Just hold me for a few seconds first." Laura asked softly stroking one thick muscled arm.

"Of course." Lee nodded gathering her up against him. Laura rested her head on his chest. Her soft breath was dancing across his chest and Lee would have been happy to simply stay with her resting on top of him but there was a very demanding part of him that wanted satisfaction. And wanted it with this beautiful woman clutching hot and tight around him. "Laura..." Lee spoke up, reluctant to break the moment but needing more.

"Yes." Laura said lifting her head, she ran her tongue around one tight nipple in the slight bed of golden soft hair and then rolled onto her back, urging him on top of her. Laura lifted a hand to his cheek then ran her index finger along his lips. "Say the words...I wanna hear them." Laura whispered feeling him hovering, just there at her opening, hot and ready. Lee kissed her softly.

"Not love. So much more." Lee admitted, eyes glistening with the frightening fullness if his emotion. "I adore you." Lee whispered against her mouth. He sucked in his breath as he surged into her. His body raising up bringing his mouth against her forehead. He closed his eyes and just held himself still there, buried in the loving heat of her until he had mastered his senses again "I'm consumed by you." He admitted raggedly. Laura rolled her hips beneath his, urging him to take her. "Obsessed really." Lee said with a smile as he gave a slow teasing thrust. Laura whimpered, burying her face in his neck that was soft and golden warm. Placing her mouth at his shoulder, Laura ran her tongue along the skin.

"And I...There are no words..."Laura admitted, nibbling lightly. Lee stroked her thighs, urging them around his waist, wishing he had eyes in the back of his head so he could burn the image of those long legs wrapped around him into his brain. He thrust deeper, watching her eyes flare with desire. "Love will have to do." Laura sighed clutching him closer. She found his rhythm easily. Then again, Captain Apollo and President Rosilin always were on the same page. "And adoration. Ah...Yes..." Laura moaned when a part of his shaft hit a particular spot inside of her she'd never been aware of. "Consumed...good word..." Laura said beginning to tremble.

Lee rolled his hips urgently against her, sending bursts of sensation up through his chest until he thought his heart was literally gonna explode from his chest.

"Obsessed...oh yes...yes..." Laura whimpered arching her head back against the mattress. Lee closed his mouth against the pulse at her offered throat and sucked gently, marking her as his. Laura gripped Lee's bottom in her hands to drive him deeper, harder. Lee bit her ear gently, feeling her spasm around him as she let herself go crying his name. Lee followed her two thrusts later, his orgasm tearing from him in hot waves.

He fell against her, sated and sweaty and happier than he had been in years. When Laura could speak again, she had another presidential order for him.

"Hmmnnnggg?" Lee asked sleepily.

"I'm gonna have to ask you to refrain from singing again. Ever." Laura whispered, biting back a giggle. Lee raised himself on up elbow and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Madame President, is that a derogatory remark concerning my musical abilities?" Lee asked pouting for dramatic effect.

"Ah darling, you know I love you madly. But you don't have any." Laura reminded him finally letting go and laughing as he squeaked in indignation and attacked her playfully.

Later, when Kara Thrace passed President Rosilin in the hall, she saluted sharply in greeting and watched as Laura beamed at her and walked away down the corridor whistling what sounded like the old Beatles tune "Yellow Submarine."

The End


End file.
